


This Isn't Supposed to be a Dating Show

by Myoneloveismusic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Reality Show AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: The pay was nice and he didn't have to pay rent to live right on the beach. Keith hadn't given the application to be on a new reality show much more thought other than the few benefits that would come with it. But when he actually got to the Florida beach house and met the man he'd be sharing a room with for several weeks, he realized things woudln't be so easy as he'd been led to believe.~~Originally posted as part of my Write 365 series on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith stepped out of the black car and came face-to-face with the front door of a white beach house. From the front he could hear the crashing of waves. It was closer than he ever thought he would come to living by the ocean. Even if it was only for the duration of the show. 

He tried to ignore the cameraman that stood a few feet away, assessing his reaction to his new home. The most he knew of his new housemates were their names and that didn’t even offer much when he didn’t have any faces to attach them to. Not yet, anyway. 

He sighed and pushed forward, the worn soles of his shoes doing nothing to soften the blow of the pebbled sidewalk as he approached the door. He was going to need a new pair soon. Had been needing a new pair of shoes for a while, but he hadn’t wanted to spend the money. But now that he’d agreed to be on a reality show, the pay wasn’t going to be bad and he’d have enough to cover the purchase without losing sleep over it. 

As Keith reached for the handle of the door, he almost wished that he’d been told if there was anyone else here yet. He’d rather not end up walking in on a stranger and getting off on the wrong foot. That would probably fuck everything up for the future of his stay. The one thing he was glad for was that he already knew which room he was staying in. It would keep him from accidentally encroaching on someone else’s space and, more importantly, keep people out of his space. 

He pulled the door open, the cameraman following in after him and he barely spared a glance towards what he could see of the empty living room and headed up the stairs. He raised an eyebrow when he hit the second floor landing, spying one of the first doors. There was a nameplate on it and it almost felt like he was back in school and being told where to go. 

Keith padded down the hall and frowned when he didn’t find his name on any of the four nameplates. His eyes drifted back to the stairs and he resumed his climb to the third floor. This time there were only two doors and one of them was labeled as the bathroom. The other one had the two names on the nameplate and Keith felt his blood freeze. 

He was set to room with someone named Shiro. Something he hadn’t been told was going to happen. 

“Fuck,” he cursed and ran a hand through his hair. He bit his lip and shifted from foot to foot, wondering what he could do to convince the producers to give him his own room. But then he didn’t want to look like an asshole for complaining on the first day. The show was supposed to be fun and they wouldn’t want to deal with his unimportant ass. They’d probably sooner kick him off the show than put up with any issues he might have that weren’t serious. 

He could only hope the guy he was rooming with wouldn’t have any issue with sharing. He didn’t need a self-important asshole riding his ass and making this experience awful. 

Keith braced himself and walked forward, wrapping his hand around the small knob. He gave it a twist and pushed inside. 

All thoughts and concerns about rooming with another guy flew from his mind as he took in the spacious room. The two beds were pushed on opposite sides of the room and there was plenty of space between them. There was a square carpet in the center and two lounge chairs. 

What really caught his attention was the high-arched ceiling above his head and the wide windows and double doors that opened out onto a rooftop balcony. 

Keith walked forward in a daze, absently leaving his large duffle bag near the edge of one of the beds. He pulled open the double doors and stepped out onto the wooden balcony. 

The wind whipped momentarily at his clothes and he raised a hand against the glare from the sun, but it soon dropped away as he took in the sight in front of him. 

“Woah,” he breathed. 

From his perch on the balcony, it looked like the beach was right in front of him and the ocean was only a few dozen feet beyond that, blue water sparkling in the sun. A couple of seagulls drifted nearby, riding the gusts of wind, wings flapping lazily to keep them in the air. 

He grinned. If this was the type of view he was going to get, then he didn’t think he’d mind having to share the room with someone else. He crossed his arms against the balcony railing and leaned against it, taking a moment to soak up the sun above him. 

He distantly heard the sound of a car door closing and cracked one eye open. He wondered if someone else had arrived or if it was one of their new neighbors. 

He sighed when he heard the front door open and figured it would probably be time for him to greet one of his new housemates, but the view in front of him kept him from turning away, the ocean waves mesmerizing. 

A knock sounded on the door and he jumped, whirling around to find someone standing in the doorway. 

“Sorry,” he said with a grin. “Didn’t meant to startle you. I thought you would’ve heard me approach.” 

Keith swallowed and tried to smile. “Got lost in the view,” he said, waving behind him. 

“I didn’t realize I was going to have a roommate,” the other guy added, walking over to the other bed and setting his suitcase by it. 

“Neither did I,” Keith admitted. He glanced over Shiro, his mouth going a little dry at the muscles his tank top revealed. He was a little curious as to the prosthetic arm, but didn’t give it much thought. 

“I’m Shiro,” he said, crossing the room to Keith with his hand outstretched. 

Keith took it without a second thought and gave it two shakes. “Keith.” 

Shiro smiled and his eyes moved past him. “Woah,” he said, dropping his hand to step up to the balcony railing. 

Keith turned and looked back over the beach. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. “I know, right? Definitely makes up for not getting a room to yourself.” 

Shiro glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and Keith almost swore that he looked up and down his body. “I dunno, I don’t think it would’ve been too bad.” 

Keith swallowed, feeling like the temperature rose a few more degrees. Or maybe he was already spending too long in the sun. He would’ve thought his years in the desert would’ve made him immune to the heat. 

But…maybe it was a different kind of heat.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith focused on unpacking the few things he’d brought and getting them set up on his side of the room. Shiro was doing the same and they heard the front door open and close a few more times before feet pounded on the stairs as their other roommates arrived. 

Keith thought he should’ve said something to Shiro while they were working in silence, but he couldn’t think of what to say. He was really regretting his lack of social skills and ability to interact with strangers. 

He fidgeted after he slid his empty duffel underneath his bed and Shiro was still putting his things away. 

“I’m gonna…go check out the rest of the house,” Keith finally said, shuffling over to the open door. 

Shiro looked up from where he was putting several shirts in his dresser. “Oh…if you give me another minute I could go with you?” he asked. 

“Uh, sure,” Keith said and shrugged. 

Shiro went back to putting his things away and Keith stood there awkwardly waiting for him to finish what he was doing. 

“There,” he said, shutting his closet door with a grin after sticking his suitcase inside. “All done.” 

Keith nodded and stepped through the door, Shiro following after him. They heard voices coming from the floor below them as they descended the stairs. Most of the doors had been left open. 

“No, you can’t use my computer for your games!” a girl said, darting out of one of the rooms with a laptop clutched tightly in her arms. She looked up when she caught sight of Shiro and Keith. “Oh, hi.” 

“Aw, come on Pidge!” a boy said, following after her. 

“No, Lance,” she said, eyes narrowing again as she gave him a suspicious look. 

He blinked, looking past Pidge towards where Shiro and Keith stood. “I didn’t realize there were any other people here,” he said. 

“We’re in the room upstairs,” Shiro said, stepping forward to extend a hand. “I’m Shiro and this is Keith.” 

“I’m Lance,” he said, taking Shiro’s hand. “And this is Pidge.” He waved at her. “Hunk is getting his stuff put away in his room down there,” he said, hiking a thumb over his shoulder. 

“Cool,” Shiro said. “We were gonna check out the rest of the house if you guys weren’t busy.” 

Lance grinned. “Sure! Unpacking can wait. And maybe we could check out the beach, too. Might as well get this summer started, right?” 

“Right,” Shiro said with a grin. “What about you Pidge?” 

She raised an eyebrow and cut a glance at Lance. “I’ll pass this time. I need to Lance-proof my room and I know Hunk is getting his tech set up.” 

“Sure thing. Next time, then,” Shiro said. 

“Sure,” she said and turned on her heel, heading back into her room. 

“So how do you two know each other?” Lance asked as they started down the stairs. 

“We just met actually,” Shiro explained. “We’re sharing the same room so we had a chance to make introductions already.” 

“I thought everyone was going to have their own rooms, though,” Lance said, forehead furrowing. 

“I guess they didn’t have enough room,” Shiro said with a shrug. “And the room upstairs is big enough for the both of us anyway so we won’t step on each other’s toes.” 

Keith briefly glanced at the living room with the large flat screen t.v. and the huge couch. He paused in the kitchen. There was a large table, big enough to seat everyone in the house, but there were stools at the kitchen island, too. The cooking space was large and spacious, a double door fridge nestled into one corner by a pantry. There was a double oven and a large stove top for cooking. 

Keith walked over to the fridge and pulled it open, disappointed to find it empty. He sighed. 

“Looks like we’ll have to go shopping.” 

Keith jumped at the sound of Shiro’s voice next to his ear. He turned and found Shiro peering over his shoulder. 

“Sorry,” he said with a smile. “I guess that makes twice in one day, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Keith said, letting the door fall shut. 

“I can’t believe they left us without any food,” Lance moaned. 

“It’s not like they’d know what we like,” Keith muttered. 

“Hey, that doesn’t mean they couldn’t leave us with something,” Lance said, pointing a finger at him. 

Keith shrugged and moved towards the double doors that led out onto the back patio. He pulled the doors open and stepped into the sun. There was another table and set of chairs on the deck and a grill up against one of the sides of the deck railing. 

Lance whooped and rushed past him, kicking off his flip flops as he sprinted across the sand towards the waves. Shiro chuckled at him and Keith pulled off his own shoes before stepping down onto the sand. It was soft and hot beneath his feet. 

Shiro fell into step beside him and they crossed the sand to where the waves washed up on shore and Lance was already running back and forth through the water. Keith stopped when he reached the wet sand. The cool water washed over his feet and he smiled, watching where grains of sand were pulled between his toes.


	3. Chapter 3

“So I was thinking, we should put together a whole list of foods everyone likes and I can go grocery shopping,” Hunk said around a mouthful of pizza. “Does anyone have any food allergies?” 

Keith picked at his food. He’d already eaten two slices and sitting at a table with a bunch of mostly strangers wasn’t ideal for his appetite. “I can help,” he offered. “With the shopping and cooking.” 

Everyone turned and looked at him and Keith shifted in his seat, turning to look out the window. 

“Thanks, Keith,” Hunk said, breaking the silence. “That would really help. Is anyone against pasta? Burgers? Tacos?” 

“Any authentic Mexican you can make is good with me,” Lance said around a bite of pizza. 

Hunk nodded. “I know how to make enchiladas and tamales.” 

Lance sighed. “Tamales.” 

“Meat pie and potatoes is preferred for me,” Allura said. 

Keith glanced at her. She’d been the last of their group to arrive and Keith was surprised by her accent. Lance had immediately taken to her and it was more than a little embarrassing watching him try to flirt with her. 

Hunk nodded and tossed the last of the crust he was chewing on in his mouth. “Keith? If you’re ready we can head to the store. I think I have a menu in mind.” 

Keith nodded and pushed his chair back. “Sure.” 

He turned and saw Shiro’s eyes on him as he walked by. Hunk followed after him and they left through the front door. He was glad the cameraman from earlier wasn’t still hanging around. It’d be awkward to have someone walking after them in the store and drawing more attention. 

He knew there were plenty of hidden cameras in the house and the car they were going to take since it had been left by the crew for them to use, but the little bit of freedom was nice. 

“You mind if I drive?” Keith asked. 

“Uh, sure,” Hunk said, tossing him the keys. 

Keith relaxed as soon as he was behind the wheel. He felt better in the driver’s seat. He was in control. He missed his bike and had been disappointed when the producers told him he couldn’t bring it with him since he’d be driven to the house from the airport and given a production approved vehicle for all of them to use. 

If he was lucky he could find a local place that offered bike rentals. He’d take anything he could get his hands on. 

“So,” Hunk said as he turned the engine and the SUV came to life. 

Keith felt his stomach sink.

“You like cooking, huh?” 

Keith relaxed, keeping his eyes on the other cars on the road. He shrugged. “Yeah. You learn to appreciate it when you’re on your own.” 

“When I was a kid I always wanted to be a chef,” Hunk said with a sigh. 

“You know, not to interrupt you,” Keith said as the car rolled to a stop at a red light. “But do you have any idea where the grocery store is?” 

Hunk looked at him with wide eyes and Keith couldn’t help but grin. Hunk chuckled and pulled out his phone. 

“That’s a really good point.” Soon enough the electronic voice of the GPS filled the car. Keith flicked on his blinker to take a turn he wouldn’t have known about otherwise. 

“Anyway,” Keith continued. “What happened to being a chef? Culinary school?” 

“Got my degree in engineering,” he said with a shrug. “Offered a chance to save some money and make a decent living. I’ve taken some nighttime cooking classes, but other than that…haven’t pursued it that much.” 

“Do you think you might?” Keith asked. 

“I…hope so. I don’t ever think I’d manage to make it to France or anything like that, but there are plenty of highly ranked schools here in the States.” 

The GPS rattled off another set of instructions and Keith followed them, seeing the bright sign of the grocery ahead as he turned down another street. 

“What about you?” Hunk asked. 

“Worked at a garage. Fixed bikes and cars.” 

“No big dreams?” 

Keith shrugged. “Wasn’t much of a dreamer,” he murmured. He pulled into the parking lot and found a space near the front. They climbed out of the car and Hunk grabbed one of the carts that had been left in the lot. 

It rattled as they pushed it through the doors and they were hit with a blast of cool air. Keith shivered at the temperature change. 

“What are you thinking?” Keith asked. 

“I figured we could start with tacos, throw in some salsa and guacamole. Later in the week we can have pasta, stuffed bell peppers, burgers and fries…” he trailed off as they walked through the veggies, picking out what they needed. 

“For lunch we could get some deli meat for sandwiches,” Keith offered. 

Hunk nodded. “That’s a good idea. Hummus and chips, too.” 

“Breakfast?” 

Hunk hummed and tapped his thumbs against the handle of the cart. “Cereal? Bacon and eggs. Biscuits and gravy! And pancake or waffle mix.” 

“Only if we pick up some chocolate chips, too.” 

Hunk chuckled and Keith flashed a grin. “I like the way you think,” he said. 

They broke off, quickly filling their cart with the food that would become the meals they’d eat for the rest of the week.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you sure you can get the rest of them?” Keith asked with a chuckle as Hunk loaded bags of groceries onto his arms. 

“I’m good, I’m good,” he said with a huff. “We just need to get inside so I don’t drop any of this.“

He hurried past with a strained look on his face. “Okay, okay,” Keith said, fumbling with the keys. “I just need to lock the car.” 

“Come on, Keith!” 

The alarm beeped and he turned hurrying after Hunk who was fumbling with the doorknob, making Keith grin. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” he called after Hunk. 

Hunk shoved through the door and Keith laughed, running in after him. Once he was inside, he hopped, slowing his pace so he could use his foot to slam the door shut behind him. 

“Remind me to lock that…” He trailed off when he looked up and found their other roommates sitting on the couch in the living room with their eyebrows raised, looking on in amusement. 

“Keith, where you at?” Hunk called from the kitchen. 

“Coming, coming,” he huffed, walking at a slower pace down the hall to the kitchen. He shuffled sideways through the door to the kitchen and set his bags on the kitchen island, sighing when the weight was taking off his wrists and arms. He pulled his hands free from the plastic loops and rubbed the sore skin, wincing at how tender it was. 

Hunk started rifling through the bags, pulling out everything that needed to be put in the fridge. Keith took the dry goods and slowly started organizing the pantry. 

“You guys need any help?” 

Keith poked his head out of the large cabinet to find Shiro standing inside the doorway to the kitchen, his hands in his pockets. 

“Oh, hey Shiro,” Hunk said. “If you want to start emptying out the rest of those bags, that would be great.” 

“Sure,” he said, striding over to the kitchen island. 

Keith swallowed and ducked back into the pantry, fiddling with the boxes of pasta longer than he needed to. He sighed and stepped out. 

Shiro smiled at him and he smiled back, grabbing a few more cans and boxes to fill the shelves with. He practically threw himself back in the pantry and sighed, wanting to bang his head against the wall for how awkward he was. 

“Here’s the last of it.” 

Keith jumped, boxes falling from his arms. He caught his elbow on one of the wooden shelves and hissed as his back hit the other set of shelves behind him. 

“Shit, sorry! Are you okay?” Shiro asked, eyes going wide. 

Keith looked up, absentmindedly rubbing his elbow and found Shiro standing in the door, arms loaded up with the last bags and boxes. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said. “Just got a little lost in thought, which looks like something I need to stop doing around here,” he mused as he stooped to pick up what he dropped. 

“You used to living alone?” Shiro asked, reaching over his head to free his arms from their burden. 

Keith cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah. I’ve been on my own for a while.” 

“This is going to be a change then, huh?” Shiro asked with a grin. 

Keith’s stomach flipped and he stood. “Yeah, yeah it is.” He turned and put the last of what he’d dropped on the shelves. “That’s that, I guess,” he said. He took a step towards the door before he looked where he was going and froze when he realized how close he’d gotten to Shiro since he hadn’t moved out of the doorway. 

He looked up with wide eyes and Shiro opened his mouth before hastily stepping back. “Sorry,” he said. 

Keith shook his head. “It’s no big deal, really.” 

“You guys done?” 

Keith looked around Shiro and found Hunk standing behind them. 

“Yeah,” Shiro said, putting more distance between them so Keith could step out of the pantry and shut the door. “We were, uh, in the middle of watching a movie if you guys want to join us,” Shiro said, hiking a thumb over his shoulder towards the hall that lead to the living room. 

“Sure!” Hunk said, walking past them and down the hall. 

“You coming?” Shiro asked, looking back at Keith. 

He shoved his hands into his pockets. “Yeah, sure…” 

Shiro turned and Keith followed him down the hall. Their other roommates were already piled onto the large sectional that was pushed into the corner of the room. There was space on the end and Keith sat down next to the armrest so he wasn’t between two people. Shiro sat next to him and gave him a smile. 

Keith returned it, eyes dragging over to the t.v. as he tried to jump into whatever movie they were watching and ignore the embarrassment he’d made of himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith slammed his hand down on his phone as soon as his alarm went off. He pulled it from the shelf above his head and shut it off, groaning as he rubbed his eyes. He’d struggled to fall asleep the night before in the unusual surroundings and with his new roommate, but had managed in the end. 

He expected waking up for his morning run was going to be brutal and he wasn’t disappointed now that his alarm had pulled him from his dreamless sleep. 

Soft light spilled through the curtains and he pushed himself up. The sun was still low and only casting an orange glow on the room and the beach outside. His eyes darted to Shiro’s bed, worried he’d woken him up with his alarm, but found him still in place, the blanket over his shoulders moving gently with his breaths. 

Keith climbed out of bed and tiptoed over to his dresser. He pulled the drawer open and grabbed a clean pair of running shorts and a tank. He grabbed his socks and shoes and gently eased the door open. He slipped into the bathroom and let out a sigh, feeling he didn’t have to be quite so quiet now that he was in a different room. 

He changed quickly, grabbing a hair tie from the drawer he’d stocked them in the day before. He tied off his hair at the back of his head to keep most of it off his neck. 

Keith peered out of the bathroom and listened. The rest of the house was still quiet. He peeked back into his bedroom and found Shiro still in place. He tossed his pajamas across the room to his bed before pulled the door almost all the way shut. 

He grabbed his shoes from their spot on the floor and hurried down the stairs as quickly as he could without making too much noise. He crossed to the back doors and pulled them open, breathing in the fresh, salty air as soon as he stepped through. He sighed, a smile pulling at his lips as he stooped to shove his feet into his socks and shoes. 

Keith didn’t hesitate before he leapt from the back porch and hit the sand. It kicked up under his feet as he started running and he knew the backs of his legs would be coated with the grains by the time he got back. 

He felt each muscle in his legs push and pull as he fought against the unforgiving terrain. The burn felt good though. It reminded him why he was there and he liked the strain and physical challenge of the sport. Plus, it was one of the least expensive sports he could get involved with since the only equipment he needed was his body and a good pair of shoes. 

The sea breeze did little to cut through the already warm temperature and the humidity thick around him. Beads of sweat formed at his temples as he passed behind the other beach houses. They rolled down the side of his face and he had to swipe a hand over his eyes more than once to keep the sweat from burning his eyes. 

Once the beach house had long since fallen out of sight, Keith slowed to a stop to look around. His chest heaved and he sucked in air. He turned to look back and found the sun had risen higher into the sky, the morning having lost its orange glow. 

He pulled his sweat soaked shirt away from his stomach and winced at how it stuck to him. He might go out for his next run without a shirt since it wasn’t doing much for him. 

Keith pushed off the sand and started back, hoping he’d make it back before anyone woke up. He didn’t mind if they saw him coming back from his run, but it would give him a chance to grab a shower and enjoy some time alone without the rest of his roommates. 

He slowed his pace when he was a couple of houses away, fighting to cool down even as the morning became hotter around him. He slowed further to a walk when he was a few feet away from the steps to the back porch. He placed his hands on his hips and drew in large lungfuls of humid air, wishing it was colder. 

Keith stepped up onto the back porch and tugged at his tank, pulling it over his head. It offered a little relief and he kicked off his shoes, picking them up with one hand before he pushed through the back door. 

The kitchen was empty and the rest of the house was still quiet except for his labored breathing. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water, taking a long swallow. He drained the rest of the glass and refilled it, carrying it with him towards the stairs. 

He climbed as quietly as he could, trying to school his breathing. The air conditioning was a relief compared to the temperature outside and he shivered as more drops of sweat formed on his skin. The second floor was quiet and so was the third when he reached the top of the stairs. 

Keith left his shoes outside the door to their room and stepped inside. Shiro was still laying in bed and Keith tossed his dirty tank and socks in the hamper. He grabbed a clean change of clothes, taking one last swig of water before leaving the glass on top of his dresser. 

He turned to head to the bathroom and found Shiro standing next to the doorway, staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Uh…morning,” Keith said, freezing in his tracks. 

Shiro’s eyes snapped up to his. “Morning,” he said, voice rough. 

Keith swallowed. “I was, uh, going to take a shower if you needed to get in the bathroom before me.” 

Shiro shook his head. “No, no…go ahead.” 

Keith nodded. “Thanks,” he said and slipped past Shiro and into the hallway. He hurried into the bathroom and pressed the door shut behind him, sagging back against it. 

He swallowed, taking a minute to steady himself before he managed to straighten and start his shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Shiro was in the kitchen by the time Keith had finished showering and made it downstairs. 

“You hungry for breakfast?” he asked. 

“Sure,” he said, leaning against the kitchen island across from Shiro. “No one else up yet?” 

“Doesn’t look that way. All was quiet when I came down the stairs a while ago,” he said, cracking four eggs into a bowl. He picked up a fork and started to beat them. Keith pursed his lips and fought down the urge to take the bowl and whisk the eggs properly. 

“So,” Shiro continued, oblivious to what was going through his head, “do you always go running in the mornings?” 

Keith shrugged. “Pretty much. I got in the habit a couple years ago and it’s become my anchor basically. I enjoy it.” 

“You ever do races?” he asked, before turning to the stove. Keith winced at the half-beaten eggs that Shiro poured into the heated pan. 

“I think I’ve done a couple short ones,” he said, walking over to the fridge. “Nothing major. I didn’t get started because I wanted to race. I like to save that kind of speed for something else.” 

“Oh?” Shiro asked. 

Keith pulled a bag of shredded cheddar cheese from the fridge and grabbed the salt and pepper. 

“Yeah,” he said, grabbing a spatula. He pulled the cheese open and tossed a handful onto the eggs, hip-checking Shiro out of the way to cook and mix it together. 

“Hey!” Shiro said when he was shoved to the side. 

“Don’t take it personally Shiro,” Keith said, tossing salt and pepper onto the eggs. “But you have no idea how to cook eggs, do you?” 

He looked up with a smirk and found Shiro blushing and rubbing the back of his head. 

“I’m…not much of a chef,” he admitted. 

Keith chuckled. “Maybe I’ll be able to teach you a thing or two. Can you at least make toast?” 

Shiro smiled. “Yes, that is something I can do.” 

“Okay,” Keith said, seriously. “I hope so because I’m trusting you with this sacred duty. You can’t burn the toast.” 

Shiro rolled his eyes and pulled the loaf of bread from the pantry. He dropped four slices into the toaster, carefully adjusting the temp before he pushed them down to cook. 

“Can you grab two plates for me?” Keith asked as he turned the eggs over again. “These are almost done.” 

Shiro set two plates on the counter and returned the bread to the pantry. Keith divided the eggs onto both plates and turned the stove off. He grabbed the butter from the fridge as the toast popped up. He plopped two slices onto his plate and buttered them, passing the knife off to Shiro when he held out his hand. 

“I got the forks,” Keith said, pulling them from the drawer as Shiro buttered his toast. He used his hip to shut the drawer and turned to the double doors that led to the back patio. 

He pulled them open and walked through, taking a seat at the table as a wave of humidity washed over him. 

It was only starting to creep into what could be considered late morning, and that really depended on who you were talking to. It was late morning for Keith, but many people would probably only just be waking up. 

Shiro took the seat next to him and propped his feet up on the chair opposite him. He took a bite of his eggs and Keith watched him out of the corner of his eye, gauging his reaction. 

“Holy shit!” he said, eyes going wide. “These are delicious!” 

Keith snorted. “If you think these are delicious, what kind of scrambled eggs have you been eating.” 

“Uh…plain?” he asked. 

“We really need to get you into a cooking class,” Keith muttered. “How have you survived this long?” 

Shiro winced and then smiled. “Why pay for a cooking class when I can just have you teach me?” 

“Uh, no,” Keith said. “I’m not a teacher. Besides, I’m sure the producers would be all over that one and love to see you fail at cooking.” 

Shiro pouted and Keith took a bite of his toast as he grinned. 

“We could take one together?” Shiro asked. “I mean, everyone in the house. We could all go to a cooking class. Hunk would probably like it.” 

Keith shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind learning some new things.” 

When he glanced over at Shiro he saw him smiling and staring out across the waves glinting in the morning sun. 

As they were finishing their breakfast, Keith heard a commotion upstairs. 

He shared a look with Shiro. “I’m not sure I want to know.” 

Shiro smiled. “Me either. Ignore it and do the dishes instead?” he asked. 

Keith nodded and stood from his chair as something crashed upstairs. 

“Twenty bucks says it’s Pidge strangling Lance with her charging cord,” Shiro whispered as they stepped inside. 

Keith chuckled. “Or someone accidentally used his face wash.” 

Shiro grinned. 

“Well look who’s up!” 

They both froze and found Hunk standing behind the counter. 

“I see you guys have already had breakfast,” he continued, spreading cream cheese on a bagel before adding lettuce and cheese. 

“Uh, yeah,” Keith said, ducking his head. “We were just talking about how we could all go to a cooking class,” he deflected, hurrying over to the sink. 

“That sounds like a great idea!” Hunk said, perking up as he continued to cook. 

Keith didn’t hear what he went on to say when Shiro stepped up next to him at the sink and flashed a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Lance, Pidge, and Allura came down the stairs in a flurry of action. Shiro and Keith were on the couch and Hunk was still in the kitchen. Shiro and Ketih shared a smile and Shiro muffled a snicker behind his hand. 

“Hunk, my man,” Lance said, sliding into the kitchen. “What’s for breakfast?” 

Hunk raised an eyebrow and made a show of turning around to look at the clock. “It’s noon Lance.” 

“So?” he asked with a shrug. “What does that have to do with anything? Breakfast is when you wake up and I’ve awoken,” he said, throwing his arms to the side. 

“Make your own breakfast, Lance,” Pidge huffed, walking past him towards the pantry. 

“You’ve been up for hours though, haven’t you Pidge?” Hunk asked. 

“Yeah, I had some work to do,” she said, ducking around Lance. 

“You should’ve come down for something to eat earlier.” 

“I was busy with my tech. Had a lot of coding to do.” 

“But haven’t you heard that breakfast is the most important meal of the day?” Hunk asked. 

“Yeah!” Lance agreed, throwing an arm around Hunk’s shoulders. 

“You’re one to talk, Lance,” Hunk said. “You’re just now coming down to get food.” 

Allura ducked into the living room with a relieved smile. She had a piece of fruit clutched tightly in her hand and sat down on the end of the couch. “I think that’s about all of that I can take.” 

“You got that right,” Keith muttered. “How long can you even hold a conversation about breakfast anyway?”

“I mean, it’s pretty entertaining when you think about it,” Shiro added with a smile. 

Keith glanced at him and swallowed, feeling his cheeks heat slightly. 

“So…” Allura continued. “How long have the two of you been up?” 

“Not too long,” Shiro said. “We’ve been up long enough to eat breakfast.” 

Keith snorted. “Speak for yourself.”

“Sorry,” Shiro said, rolling his eyes playfully, “We can’t all be up before the sun’s up to go running.” 

“I wasn’t up before sunrise. You’re exaggerating.” 

“You go running?” Allura asked, leaning forward as she pulled open the peel on her banana. 

“Uh…yeah,” Keith said. “It’s a hobby, I guess. And it keeps me in shape.” 

“We should go running together sometime!” she said brightly. 

Keith raised an eyebrow. “You go running?” he asked.

She shrugged. “I kind of dabble in different areas of sports. But having someone to work out with is always nice.” 

Keith nodded. “You think you’re ready for the beach or should we stick to the roads?” 

“I’m always up for a challenge,” she said with a grin. 

“Okayyyy,” Keith said. “But just so you know I’m a regular runner and struggled with the sand and humidity this morning.” 

“I think I can handle it,” Allura said. 

“Good to know,” Keith said, feeling a stronger sense of respect towards her. 

“Do you mind if I come, too?” Shiro asked from next to him. 

Keith looked at him in surprise. “You sure?” he asked. 

He shrugged. “Sure. And if I start doing this regularly, I could get pretty fit by the end of this show.” 

Keith’s grin slid into something sharp. “If you want to get fit, then I can get you fit. If you’re prepared for that kind of training anyway.” 

He saw Shiro swallow. “Okay, now I’m a little worried.” 

“You should be,” Keith said, leaning closer to him. 

“What time should we meet you tomorrow, Keith?” Allura asked with a snicker. 

He sat back and glanced at her. “Seven sound good?” 

“Perfect,” she said, standing from the couch as something crashed in the kitchen. 

“Lance!” Hunk exclaimed. 

“On second thought…I think I’ll stay in here for now,” she said, sinking back down onto the cushion as Keith and Shiro snickered.


	8. Chapter 8

Keith’s alarm went off and he reached up to turn it off, not feeling the need to shut it off as quickly as he had the morning before now that he knew Shiro was going to be getting up with him. 

He climbed out of bed and stretched his arms over his head, feeling his back pop in several places. He sighed and let his arms fall limp, looking over to Shiro’s bed and where he was still snuggled under his blankets. 

“Shiro?” he asked, walking over to him. 

He didn’t make a move or a noise and Keith sighed. He was going to be one of those people, he could tell. 

He placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder and shook him gently. “Shiro,” he said, louder than before. 

He hummed, but didn’t make a move. Keith shook him harder and he groaned. 

“Five more minutes…” he mumbled. 

“Shiro, if you don’t get your ass out of bed, I’m going to leave you behind while Allura and I go running.” 

He hummed and finally pushed himself up onto his elbows, looking at Keith with bleary and sleepy eyes. His hair was mussed, sticking up in several directions and Keith swallowed. He wanted to run his fingers through that hair. He wondered if it would make Shiro fall asleep. Instead, he raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms. 

“Are you coming?” he asked. 

Shiro blinked at him for a minute, the sleep finally starting to clear form his eyes. “Running!” he said suddenly, jolting up. 

Keith laughed. “Yeah, running. You still up for it?” 

Shiro stared at him. “Of course, yeah.” 

“Okay, well I’m going to go change in the bathroom,” he said, walking back to his side of the room. He pulled a pair of running shorts from his dresser, leaving any form of shirt behind. 

He slipped into the bathroom and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. He shoved down his sleep pants and pulled on his shorts, tightening the strings of the loose waistband so they wouldn’t slide down his hips while he ran. He glanced into the mirror and ran a hand through his hair, trying to flatten it as best he could. The sweat would plaster it to his head, but he didn’t need everyone seeing his bedhead before that happened.  

Keith stepped out of the bathroom and walked back into his shared room with Shiro, finding he’d already changed into more appropriate clothes. Shiro turned to face him and his eyes bugged out a little bit, flitting down to his chest. 

Keith flushed and grabbed a pair of socks, jamming them onto his feet before he shoved them into his sneakers. “You ready to go?” he asked, standing. 

“Uh, yeah,” Shiro said, following after him as he hurried down the stairs. 

Allura was standing in the kitchen by the time they made it down. She grinned. “I was starting to think you’d chickened out.” 

Keith chuckled and hiked a thumb over his shoulder. “He didn’t want to wake up.” 

“Sorry I’m not used to this early hour,” he grumbled behind him. 

“Well, you’re here now that’s all that matters. Ready to go?” 

Keith grinned. “You bet. I figure we can take it slow at first, warm up and get a feel for the sand today.” 

She nodded as they stepped out onto the back patio and immediately grimaced. “Eugh.” 

“I know,” Keith said and watched as Allura pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in shorts and a sports bra. They shared a look and both grinned before hopping off the porch and taking off down the beach. 

Shiro stared at them for a minute, bewildered before he took off after them, fighting to chase them down. He felt weighted down by the sand, like he was moving through molasses and the humidity wasn’t helping. He could see Keith and Allura ahead of them and Ketih’s back was already shining with sweat. 

Keith glanced over his shoulder and found Shiro struggling a little behind him. “You go on ahead, I’m going to check on Shiro.” 

“Sure,” she said. “You have a specific turnaround point?” 

“There should be a boarded up beach shack down the beach another half of a mile or so. We can stop there and see how we’re feeling and if we want to keep going.” He glanced over his shoulder again. “Or can keep going.” 

She nodded. “Sure.” 

Keith slowed his pace, leaving Allura to go on ahead as he fell back with Shiro who was breathing heavily. 

“You doing okay?” he asked. 

Shiro glanced up at him, obviously shocked that he’d managed to fall back. Keith curbed a wince. If he was that stuck in his head that he didn’t notice him falling back then he really wasn’t having a fun time. 

“This is…harder than I thought,” he said, through heavy breaths. 

“We’re almost to the turn around point. Do you think you can make it there? We can take a break when we reach it and you can catch your breath.” 

“Uhhh, how far away is it?” Shiro asked. 

“Less than half a mile,” he said, pointing ahead of them. “See that shack in the distance? That’s where we need to get.” He could see Allura coming to a stop next to it and putting her hands on her head as she walked in a circle. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I can make that.” 

“Okay,” Keith said. 

They kept on in silence, Keith letting Shiro keep his breath without having to struggle to talk. He adapted to the slower pace and even though he wished he could’ve gone faster, he didn’t want to leave Shiro behind. 

Shiro slowed to a stop as soon as they reached the shack and braced his hands against his knees, hunching over slightly as he fought to catch his breath. 

“You gonna be okay?” Keith asked, doing much better despite the sweat covering his body. 

Shiro gave him a weak smile and a thumbs up. 

Keith chuckled and looked over at Allura who was obviously impatient to get moving again. “You can get going if you want. I’ll stay with Shiro.” 

She nodded. “I’m going to head further down and get some more distance.” 

“Sure,” Keith said, and watched her go. He placed a hand on Shiro’s back. “You ready to get back to the house?” he asked. 

Shiro swallowed and looked back where they’d come and how far he’d have to run again. Keith smiled and grabbed his arm. 

“Come on,” he said, taking off at a light job, pulling Shiro back across the sand.


	9. Chapter 9

Keith and Shiro slowed as they approached the back patio of the house, walking the last few feet. Shiro braced his hands on his knees, panting heavily from the exertion and humidity.

“You going to be okay?” Keith asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Shiro nodded, still trying to catch his breath. “Yeah, thanks.”

Keith nodded. “Go inside and get something to drink. Have some water, but make sure to drink it slowly. I don’t need you throwing up. And then jump in the shower to wash off, but don’t leave the water too cold. Acclimate down to the temperature slowly so your body doesn’t crash from a rapid temp change.”

Shiro nodded and straightened. “What about you?”

“I’m gonna go do another lap.”

“Sorry, for holding you back,” Shiro said with a wince.

Keith waved away the comment and smiled. Shiro’s eyes darted to his mouth and he felt his breath leave him quickly. He swallowed.

“Don’t worry about it,” Keith said, sounding shaky to his ears. “It was more important that I stayed with you and I was going to go for a longer run today anyway, gotta change things up and keep it fun.”

Shiro pursed his lips in mock concentration. “That’s a very interesting definition of fun you have there, Keith,” he said, stepping closer.

“Oh?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow. “I guess you’ll just have to find out what else falls under that definition.”

Shiro licked his lips. “I guess I will.”

They stayed there a moment, staring into each other’s eyes. There was only a few inches of space between their bodies and somehow they were both too close and too far from each other.

Keith took a step back, breaking the moment. “Go get cleaned up. I need to finish my run.”

Shiro nodded and when he didn’t make a move to go inside, Keith pivoted and headed back down the beach, going at a far more brutal pace than he would’ve even considered when he woke up that morning.

Energy buzzed under his skin and he needed to get rid of it. He waved at Allura as they passed each other on the sand. She was flushed and covered in sweat and he knew he probably wasn’t looking much better. And if he did, that was going to disappear really quickly with how hard he was pushing himself.

He slowed to a stop at the turnaround point and placed his hands on his hips. looking around him as his chest heaved. The wind ruffled his hair and he took a minute to breath in the smell of salt water as seagulls croaked further down the beach.

He was in over his head. He didn’t know what he was doing anymore and he was starting to think he’d made a huge mistake coming here, but he couldn’t very well leave. Not when he was getting paid so well for this opportunity.

“Shit,” he cursed, running his hands through his hair and tugging at the strands.

The best he could do would be to go back and deal with whatever sort of fallout was waiting for him. If he was lucky, he could convince Hunk or Lance to switch rooms with him.

Whatever was going on between him and Shiro had to be a ticking time bomb, because things didn’t just _work out_ for him. At best, it would only take himself with it. At worst, it would take everyone in the house down, too.

Keith groaned and started back towards the house, going more slowly than he had before now that he’d worked off some of his excess energy.

The back patio was empty when he got back, but the kitchen wasn’t. Allura was rummaging around, long, damp hair hanging down her back. She looked over her shoulder at the sound of the door and grinned at him.

“Welcome back,” she said.

Keith grinned tiredly, catching the bottle of water she tossed to him. He unscrewed the cap and headed up the stairs, thankful for the cool water.

He reached the top floor and froze in the doorway to his and Shiro’s room.

Shiro was out on the balcony, wearing shorts and a tight tee. He was staring at something far off, his head slightly turned so Keith could see the soft smile on his lips as he leaned against the railing.

Sunlight shone on his smooth skin, highlighting the black strands of his hair. Keith involuntarily clenched his hand, making the bottle crack loudly in the silence.

Shiro started at the sound and whirled around.

“Uh, sorry,” Keith mumbled, feeling the heated flush return to his face.

“No, uh…don’t worry about it,” Shiro said with a smile.

Keith watched his eyes slide down to his chest and something in his stomach tightened.

“The bathroom’s all yours if you want to get cleaned up,” Shiro said, absentmindedly.

Keith nodded. “Thanks,” he said, hurrying over to his dresser to grab some clean clothes before he made a hasty retreat to the bathroom.

He leaned heavily against the closed door and let out a breath, eyes sliding shut as he tried to figure out what the hell he was doing.


	10. Chapter 10

Keith stared at the row of surfboards laid out on the sand. Their surf instructor, Chad, as if that wasn’t the most stereotypical thing he’d ever experienced, was grinning at all of them, a heavy tan coloring his skin around the tight black swim trunks he wore. 

“Everyone take a board,” he said, far too cheery. “We’re going to practice standing up before we hit the waves.” 

Keith slowly approached the board on the end, standing awkwardly next to it, not really sure where to put his body. He glanced over as Shiro took the board next to him and bit his lip. 

“Now, we’re all going to lay flat like this,” Chad started, laying on his stomach on the board. Everyone mimicked his movements as he went through the tutorial. 

They practiced the process of standing on the board several times, getting the movements precise and quick until it was well on its way to becoming muscle memory. Keith tried to keep his focus on the board underneath him, but often he found his gaze moving to the side to watch Shiro’s biceps flex and stretch as he pushed himself up and to his feet. 

The sight made his cheeks feel hot and he hoped he could get away with claiming it was the Florida heat rather than anything else. 

“You’re all looking really good so far,” Chad said after he watched each of them stand. “I think you guys are ready to try and catch some waves. Now, don’t be surprised if you fall on your first try. Gaining your balance in the water is a lot different from the feel of practicing with the board. And the second you straighten your legs is the second you fall into the water. Let’s get to it.” 

Keith tucked the board under his arm. It was awkward and heavier than he would’ve expected and he struggled to get it balanced without tripping over the cord that connected it to his ankle. 

Lance was the first person in the water, chasing after Chad excitedly and Keith was almost waiting for him to make some quip about getting it on the first try or using it to impress the ladies. 

Keith kept to the fringe of the group as he balanced his board on the water and slid on top of it. He paddled gently, focused on his movements and the cut of his arms in the water, keeping his eyes forward and glancing at Chad from time to time to make sure he wasn’t getting separated. 

When they were far enough from shore, they stopped and turned their boards to face the beach. Keith sat back, jerking as he wobbled, almost feeling like he was going to slide off, the board no doubt shooting out from underneath him. 

“You okay?” Shiro asked, stopping next to him. 

Keith smiled. “Yeah, just a little out of my element.” 

“Oh?” Shiro asked. 

“Let’s just say that I’m more used to being on land than I am in the water. Running, bikes, cars…they’re not exactly things done out here,” he said with a wave of his hand. 

“You ride bikes?” Shiro asked. 

“Okay team,” Chad interrupted. “Keep an eye out for any waves that come up behind us. You’re going to want to paddle to catch the wave before standing like we practiced on shore. This next one behind us should be good for a few of you to get experience with.” 

Keith glanced over his shoulder and adjusted his position on the board. He started to paddle as the wave approached. His eyes widened as the water rushed under him and picked up the board. He planted his hands on the board and managed to get to his feet. 

He barely stood from a low squat when his board tilted to the side and he went crashing into the water. He sucked in a breath before going under and swam down, waiting for the water to settle before he broke through the surface and threw an arm over his board. 

“You okay, Keith?” Chad asked, paddling over to him. 

He brushed a hand through the wet strands of his hair hanging his eyes, slicking them back. He straightened his board and rolled back onto it, taking a minute to center himself before he sat up. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” he finally answered. “Just didn’t quite get my balance there.” 

“Don’t worry about it. A couple more tries and you’ll have it in no time.” 

Keith nodded and turned his board, paddling back to where they’d first rested. He glanced up and found Shiro near the shore. He was smiling, water glistening off his skin as he started to paddle back out. 

“You manage the wave all the way back to shore?” Keith asked when he pulled up next to him. 

“Yeah,” he said with a grin. “It was great. I saw you go under, you okay?” 

Keith swallowed. “Yeah, I’m fine. Like I said, I’m more of a land kind of guy when it comes to sports.” 

“I’m sure you’ll get used to it,” Shiro said, eyes sparkling. “Look, there’s another wave coming now.” 

Keith nodded and followed Shiro as they laid on their stomachs, paddling as the wave came up behind him. He centered his focus on the board below him and planted his hands, pushing himself to his feet. 

He kept his knees bent and managed to get a little further along before tilting again and crashing into the water. 

He broke through the surface with a gasp and caught sight of Shiro diving from his board before he got too close to shore. 

Keith sighed and pulled himself back onto the board, hoping that his next wave would be better and he wouldn’t be stuck watching Shiro from behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Keith groaned as he fell onto his bed. His whole body hurt and it had taken forever to get all of the sand and salt off his body and out of his hair. 

“You okay?” Shiro chuckled from where he was sitting on his bed. 

Keith lifted his head and shot him a weak glare, glad to be out of the scope of the camera crew even though he knew their interaction was no less private because of the cameras in the corners of the room. 

“Everything hurts,” he mumbled, letting his head fall back on the bed. 

“Well I’d assume so, considering how many times you crashed into the water.” 

“Shut up,” Keith said, flinging his pillow blindly across the room towards Shiro. 

Shiro chuckled again and the pillow thumped onto his stomach as Shiro’s face came into view. 

“Turn over,” he said with a grin. 

“What?” Keith asked. 

“Turn over.” 

“Why?” Keith asked, drawing out the question. 

“Because I’m going to help you feel better.” 

He raised an eyebrow, but Shiro kept smiling until he rolled over onto his stomach. Shiro gripped his arms and gently maneuvered them down along his sides. He rested his thumbs at the base of his neck and dragged them down his spine, digging into the muscles. 

Keith groaned and went limp. “Fuck,” he mumbled. 

Shiro chuckled and continued his ministrations, firm and strong touches kneading out the soreness in his muscles. 

“Hey, can I ask you a question?” Shiro said, interrupting Keith’s brain’s attempt at turning to goo. 

“Uh, sure,” he said, trying not to shift. 

“This afternoon you said you ride bikes and I didn’t know if you’d tell me more about that. It sounds cool,” he said, trailing off. 

“Oh,” Keith said and relaxed, his anxiety abated. “Yeah,” he started and turned his head so his cheek was pressed against the comforter and he could see Shiro out of the corner of his eye. “Motorcycles. I’ve gotten on some tracks a couple times, but mostly I just ride for fun. I work on my own bikes and drive them around the city. You ever been on a bike?” 

“No,” Shiro said. “It looks fun though, I guess. If more than a little terrifying.” 

Keith chuckled, disrupting Shiro’s hands. “It can be a little scary, but if you know what you’re doing or you’re with someone who knows what they’re doing, then it’s not so bad.” 

“Someone like you?” Shiro asked, voice soft. 

“Shiro,” Keith said and pushed himself so he could turn and face Shiro whose face was distinctly red and he was looking everywhere but at Keith. “Are you asking me to take you out riding?” 

“I mean, I-it just sounds cool and I thought-I mean-” he sighed and finally met Keith’s gaze. “Yeah.” 

Keith grinned. “I don’t mind really. I can take you out on a bike. I just have to get my hands on one.” 

“Well when you do, let me know. You want to finish the massage?” 

“Sure,” he said and stretched back out on the bed, this time crossing his arms under his head. “You want to come running tomorrow?” 

“You sure you want someone tagging along who can’t keep up?” 

Keith shrugged. “Everyone has to start somewhere. It’s no better than my attempts at surfing this afternoon.” 

“I think I’ll pass,” Shiro said and Keith felt something sour in his gut. “Besides, I kind of convinced Chad to leave me with one of the surfboards so I’m gonna do that instead.” 

Keith laughed, shoulders shaking with the movement. “Did you really steal a surfboard?” 

“No, I didn’t steal it,” he muttered. “I told him he’d be compensated by the producers of the show.” 

“You’re awful,” Keith said between chuckles. 

“Only a little bit,” he said, letting his hands fall away from Keith’s back as he stepped away. “Does your back feel better?” 

Keith sat up and rolled his shoulders. He nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I feel a lot looser, thanks.” 

“No problem,” Shiro said, walking back over to his side of the room. 

They shared a look that was stretching into something longer before they both blushed and looked away. 

“I should-” Keith started, reaching for his phone. 

“Yeah,” Shiro agreed, shutting off the light. 

They curled up on their sides after Keith set his alarm and if they’d seen each other’s faces, they would’ve known they were both biting their lips and had pink dusting their cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

Keith slammed his hand down on his phone when his alarm went off. He sighed and pushed himself back so he was sitting on his heels in bed. He heard a low groan from the other side of the room and glanced over his shoulder to find Shiro sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he yawned. 

Shiro’s hair was rumpled and sticking up in three different directions and he knew he wasn’t much better, but he still found the sight ridiculously cute. He let himself indulge for another two seconds and stare before he shook himself and climbed out of bed, digging out his running clothes. 

“You want the bathroom first or…?” Keith asked. 

“You can take the bathroom and I’ll change in here,” Shiro mumbled, running a hand through his hair. 

“Sure,” Keith said, making a quick exit to get changed. He let out a breath when he was finally behind the locked bathroom door, feeling his face heat up. 

He bit his lip, trying to curb a grin before he hurried to change into his running shorts. He didn’t know why he was in such a good mood. It’s not like anything had happened, but…he was just happy to be around him. 

“Coming in,” Keith announced before he pushed the bedroom door open. 

Shiro was standing next to his bed in swim trunks and was making a valiant effort to run his fingers through his hair to make it cooperate. Keith threw his sleeping clothes on his bed and sat down to pull on his running shoes, quickly tying the laces. 

Shiro slipped on a pair of flip flops and they headed down the stairs together in a weirdly domestic moment considering they still barely knew each other. 

Allura was on the back porch and grinned when they stepped through the door. “Is that what you’re running in?” she asked, giving Shiro a onceover. 

He chuckled. “I’m hitting the waves today,” he explained. “I borrowed a surfboard from Chad yesterday.” 

Keith gave him a smirk and he grinned in return. 

“What about you, Keith?” Allura asked instead. “You’re not leaving me for the ocean are you?” 

“No way,” he scoffed. “I got enough of that yesterday,” he said stepping forward to climb down the steps to the sand. 

“See you later, guys,” Shiro said as they took off and left him behind. 

Some tension Keith hadn’t even realized he’d been holding in his body released as he exhaled. The burning and strain in his muscles was welcome and he could feel a few spots where sore muscles smarted from where they’d been worked the day before. 

Allura was silent at his side and he was grateful for it. She was a good running companion and the silence wasn’t a bother. He liked that they could run in silence without having to find something to talk about. Besides, he’d come out to run, not to talk. 

They passed the turn around point without a word and kept going down the beach where Allura had run the day before. A breeze coming off the ocean ruffled his hair and he grinned at feeling the sun on his skin despite the humidity that pressed in around him. 

They turned around further down the beach and headed back. Keith could see a few figures on the waves and squinted, trying to pick out Shiro’s body among them. He managed to find him as they got closer and could see him moving across the waves. 

He looked natural among the waves and Keith’s steps faltered as they got closer and he could hear him laughing over the crashing waves and the calls of the seagulls. 

“You okay?” Allura asked, noticing his stumble. 

“Yeah,” Keith said, trying to brush it off. “Just misjudged my footing.” 

“Okay…” she said not sounding entirely put at ease. 

“Don’t worry about it, really,” he said, pushing himself a little faster to fight his lapse in focus. 

Allura kept up with him easily, but their faster pace didn’t last long as they approached their beach house and slowed to cool down. Keith placed his hands on his head, sucking in air as drops of sweat slid down his back and chest. 

“Done already?” 

Keith glanced over at Shiro who was hurrying towards them, surfboard tucked under his arm. He was grinning and his wet hair was plastered to his head. Keith swallowed and nodded. 

“How were the waves?” Allura asked. 

“Amazing!” Shiro gushed. “I can’t believe I haven’t picked up surfing before now.” 

“I guess you’ll just have to take that back with you,” Allura said, laughing as Shiro went to stow his board and they waited for him on the back deck. 

He shrugged when he was in view again. “I don’t know if there’s going to be anywhere for me to surf, but who knows. Maybe I’ll end up on the coast one day and will have plenty of time to hit the waves.” 

Keith pulled the back door open and let Allura and Shiro step inside ahead of him. The smell of bacon frying hit them immediately and Keith’s mouth watered, his stomach grumbling in protest at the absence of the food. 

“Morning guys!” Hunk greeted cheerfully from where he was stationed in the kitchen. 

“Hey,” Shiro greeted. “That smells delicious.” 

“It’ll be done in a little bit if you guys want to go get cleaned up,” he said, turning to the pan where pancakes were cooking. 

“As long as Lance hasn’t used up all the hot water,” Pidge muttered from where she was working on her computer at the kitchen island. 

“Better make it fast then,” Keith said, slipping around Shiro and sprinting for the stairs to get to the shower first. 

“No fair, Keith!” Shiro cried, chasing after him. 

Keith grinned as he bounded up the stairs, feeling more than a little bit breathless and it wasn’t because he was skipping every other stair.


	13. Chapter 13

“We’re doing what?” Keith asked, crossing his arms where he was sitting on the couch. 

“This is going to be great!” Lance said, hopping up from his seat and pumping his fists over his head. 

“Each of you are going to be tasked with keeping a video diary,” Pidge re-read from the letter in her hands. “Apparently we’re supposed to keep private video logs, well, private in air quotes,” she said, rolling her eyes. “We’re supposed to make video logs a couple times each week and the producers will pick up the recordings to splice into the show.” 

Keith shifted on the couch, feeling uncomfortable at the expectation he’d have to bare his soul. 

“That’s kind of fun, right Keith?” Shiro asked next to him, offering a smile. 

“Uh, yeah I guess,” he muttered. 

“We each have our own memory card that we’ll put in the video camera when we film so we can’t watch each other’s videos,” Pidge continued, pulling open an envelope. She poured six memory cards into her palm and shrugged. “Take one I guess,” she said, walking around to the couch so everyone could pick one out. 

Keith held the black card between his fingers, almost ready to throw it away so he wouldn’t have to do it. He could probably toss it into a drawer somewhere and forget about it. And whenever people asked for it, he could just tell them it went missing. 

“So are we just supposed to talk about our worries and stuff?” Hunk asked. “Because I don’t think I really need this to do that.” 

“Nah, Hunk. You can talk about all the good food you eat. And what you think about the rest of us,” Lance explained. “Haven’t you ever watched a reality show?” 

“Not really. It’s not my kind of thing,” he said with a shrug. 

“Well if that’s all,” Keith said, standing. He had every intention of going to make this disappear. 

“It’s not actually,” Pidge continued and Keith reluctantly sat down. “There’s a beach party this afternoon that we’re supposed to go to. There’s going to be music, food, drinking, and lots of dancing so we need to get our best party clothes on and be ready to hit the sand. If we don’t have clothes then the car is ours to go to the mall and get whatever we need.” 

“Oh yeah,” Lance said. “Let’s do some shopping!” 

“I think we should all go!” Allura agreed. 

“But it’s just on the beach, shouldn’t regular shorts be fine?” Keith asked. 

“You’ve never once been to a party in your life have you?” Lance asked, pointing an accusatory finger at him. 

Keith’s eyebrow ticked. “What does that have to do with anything?” he asked. 

“We have so much work to do,” he said with a shake of his head. “Allura, how do you feel about Keith getting a makeover?” 

She laughed. “That’s something I would love to see.” 

“I don’t need a makeover,” he grumbled, slouching down on the couch. 

“You don’t need a makeover, but it would still be fun to go shopping,” Shiro said next to him. “Come on, it’ll be fun.” He stood and held out a hand to Keith who sighed and took it, letting himself get pulled to his feet. 

~~

Keith stood off to the side, feeling awkward and out of place while Lance, Hunk, and Shiro shopped. Pidge and Allura were off somewhere else looking for clothes and it wasn’t that he never went shopping, but partying wasn’t the norm for him and finding clothes for a party made him feel like he was jumping into the Marianas Trench without a submarine. 

“Not seeing anything you like?” Shiro asked, coming up next to him. Keith saw the shorts and tank top he was holding in his hands. 

He shrugged. “I dunno, I just…feel like this is all stuff that I already have? I’m not much of a party person so I don’t really know what I’m supposed to wear, I guess,” he said, avoiding Shiro’s eyes. 

“Do you mind if I help?” 

Keith glanced at Shiro and found him looking away, unwilling to meet his eyes. “I wouldn’t mind some advice.” 

Shiro looked at him out of the corner of his eye and smiled. “Great. You don’t mind boardshorts do you?” 

Keith shook his head. 

“Do you already have a white tank?” 

He nodded. 

“Perfect,” Shiro said. “I think I know just the thing.” 

Keith followed Shiro through the racks of clothes towards the shorts. He wrinkled his nose at the more vibrant prints and was relieved when Shiro moved past them towards the solid, more muted colors. He pulled a pair of dark red shorts from the rack and handed them to Keith to check the size. 

Keith exchanged them for the right size and nodded to Shiro who continued through the store, scanning the racks. He grinned and hurried through the maze, Keith struggling to keep up with him. 

He pulled a charcoal grey short sleeve button down from the rack and held it out to Keith. 

“Well?” he asked. 

Keith held the shirt and shorts up together and smiled. “I think this could work…”


	14. Chapter 14

Keith tried not to look too uncomfortable or out of place on the fringes of the party. Music blasted from the speakers that had been dragged out onto the sand and there was a large table filled with all kinds of drinks, at least half of them being alcoholic. A number of girls dressed in revealing bikinis stood around talking or dancing together to the music while some of the boys tripped over themselves to try and get their attention. 

If that was all he had to deal with Keith could’ve put up with it, but it didn’t help that he had an entire camera crew following after him and the rest of the people staying in their house. 

He sighed and tried to duck around another group of people to make his escape. 

“Hey there,” some guy said, getting in his way with two cups in his hands. “Feel like having a drink?” he asked, offering one of the cups. 

“No thanks, I’m good,” he said, waving him off and trying to step around him. 

“Aw don’t be like that, baby. What’s your name?” he continued, blocking Keith’s path at escape. 

“Not interested,” Keith said. He turned on his heel and stomped away across the sand, glad when he didn’t follow. 

“Hey, you should come dance with us,” two girls said, running up to him to try and pull him into the crowd. 

“I’m not really much of the dancing type,” he said, trying to wave them off. 

“I bet you have great moves,” one of them said, pressing a hand against Keith’s chest. She looked up at him with wide eyes and Keith blinked back, feeling more than a little uncomfortable. 

He saw the glint of a camera out of the corner of his eye as the lens trained on him and the two girls. 

“You really don’t want to be subjected to my dance moves, but I’m sure my buddy Lance would be more than happy to entertain you,” he murmured, looking up to try and find him in the crowd. “Look, he’s over by the grill getting a burger. In the blue shorts.” 

They both turned to look. 

“Okay,” they giggled, racing off to go find him. 

Keith let out a relieved breath and started formulating his plan of escape when a hand fell on his shoulder. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Shiro asked, taking a sip from a red cup. 

He cut his gaze to the side and swallowed, trying to ignore how Shiro’s tank top dipped low to reveal his collarbone and hugged every curve of his body. “It’s fine I guess, but parties aren’t really my thing.” 

“Those girls seemed to take an interest in you though,” he pointed out. 

“Yeah,” Keith sighed. “And there was this guy earlier who tried to give me a drink, but not exactly interested in any of those people.” 

Shiro hummed. “Would you dance with me if I asked?” 

Keith raised an eyebrow and glanced over at him. “You want to dance with me?” 

“I think it would be fun,” he hedged. 

“I’m terrible at dancing,” Keith admitted. 

“I’m sure you’re not that bad,” Shiro said with a grin. “Com on.” He downed the rest of his drink and tossed it in one of the trash cans that had been brought out. 

“I don’t know…” 

Shiro grinned at him. “Then I’ll help you learn,” he said, holding out his hand. 

Keith bit his lip and reluctantly placed his fingers against Shiro’s palm. He gripped his hand and pulled him in between the dancing bodies until they found a spot of open sand. 

The song playing over the speakers was some uptempo pop tune and Shiro didn’t hesitate in moving his body to the beat. Keith stood awkwardly for a minute before trying to copy Shiro’s movements. He felt stiff and out of place and wondered how anyone could find this kind of thing fun. 

“You’re doing great,” Shiro said, encouraging him with a smile. 

Keith smiled back and felt himself relax a little. Shiro grabbed his other hand so they could do a dorky little two-step back and forth. Keith chuckled and Shiro grinned back. 

The song changed, morphing into a heavy hip-hop beat and the people around them immediately paired off, pressing their bodies close together. Keith flushed at their proximity and nearly jumped when Shiro’s arm wrapped around his back and he closed the distance between them. 

“Is this okay?” he asked over the music. 

Keith swallowed, caught in the trap of Shiro’s eyes. He nodded and Shiro smiled. He started slow, swaying their hips back and forth where they pressed together. Keith gripped Shiro’s shoulders, hoping to have something to anchor himself with. 

He tried not to focus on how good it felt to have Shiro’s arm wrapped around him, pressing them close. Or how it would only take him pushing up onto his toes to bring their lips together…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


	15. Chapter 15

“No, Lance, I don’t want to do this stupid thing,” Keith protested as Lance shoved him into the bathroom. 

“Come on, Keith. There’s no reason to be such a party pooper! Look, I’m even being nice and letting you film in the bathroom like the rest of us so if you decide to be stubborn you won’t have to hold it. The only problem is if you want something to eat, you’re going to have to film before you can get out,” he said through the door. 

Keith grunted and smacked his palm against the bathroom door. He sighed and turned around, finding the camera was already set up on a tripod and facing the closed lid of the toilet. 

He shuffled over and sat down, staring at the wide lens of the camera as he rubbed his thumb over the smooth surface of the memory card in his pocket. He knew that Lance wouldn’t let him out until he was done. Everyone else in the house probably wouldn’t let him out until he’d done it. 

They’d been all over the idea of keeping video logs, nearly tripping over themselves to be the first to use the camera, especially after the party last night had kept them all out late. 

Everyone had found someone to dance with and he knew Lance and Hunk had both come back with a string of phone numbers even though the attention had left Hunk a little shy and embarrassed. Allura and Pidge both had their own share of fun even as they turned down any advances made by the other partiers. 

And then there was him and Shiro. 

After that first song, they’d stayed glued to each other’s sides for the rest of the night, getting drinks and food and dancing to the music. Once the sun had gone down, Shiro had even pulled him over to the ocean to feel the cool water as the waves crashed over their feet. 

He still remembered what it felt like to have his arms wrapped around Shiro’s shoulders as they grinded together on the dance floor, oblivious to the other groups around them. Or that’s how it had felt to Keith anyway. He had no idea what Shiro’s feelings were and he wasn’t ready to think about knowing the answer to that. 

Three bangs sounded on the bathroom door. “I don’t hear much talking in there!” Lance shouted through the wood. 

“You shouldn’t be listening anyway,” he shot back. “This is my private video log!“ 

He heard Lance grumble something before he stomped away and Keith let out another breath. He carefully got up from his seat on the toilet and walked over to the camera, opening the hatch where his memory card would slide inside. 

He hesitated before pushing it in. He pulled out the viewfinder and spun it around so he’d be able to see the picture as he sat and talked. 

Keith let out a breath before he hit record and took his seat on the toilet. He was pleased that he didn’t have to make any adjustments to the angle and was centered in the frame. 

He cleared his throat and glanced to the side. 

“I’m not really sure how to do this whole video log thing. It’s kind of strange talking by myself about the experiences I’ve had in the house so far. Things haven’t been bad, we’ve actually all been getting along pretty great.” 

Keith paused and scratched the back of his neck, wondering what he was supposed to comment on. 

“It was a little weird at first finding out that I was going to have a roommate, but Shiro’s actually been a relief. I don’t think there’s anyone else in the house that I would’ve wanted to room with if I had to choose anyone else.” 

Keith felt his heart beat faster at the thought alone. 

“And Hunk’s great to cook with. Plus he’s funny, too. He keeps the mood light in the house, not that anything has gone wrong. But if Lance is involved, something will probably happen soon. And Allura and Pidge are both pretty friendly.” 

He crossed his arms and hunched his shoulders. 

“What else…” he murmured before glancing up at the glowing red dot. “Surfing was fun to try even though I’m not very good at it. I think that’s going to be my last time going out on the waves unless it’s in a boat that someone else is driving. Since bikes are more my speed, I can’t wait to get my hands on one to go for a ride.

“Last night wasn’t too bad either. I’m not a fan of parties, but I had fun.” He glanced to the side and smiled, the familiar warm feeling returning when he thought of how close he’d been to Shiro. “I don’t think I’d mind having to go to another party as long as Sh-” he cut himself off and cleared his throat, remembering what he was doing. “As long as everyone else was there.” 

Keith almost wanted to punch himself. He stood up and quickly shut off the camera. He couldn’t forget where he was. He couldn’t let the fact that he was alone lull him into a false sense of security. This footage wasn’t his alone. A lot of people would come into contact with it and he couldn’t let it compromise him. 

There was no telling knowing what they’d do with it if he let anything slip. 

Keith pulled out the memory card and yanked the bathroom door, intent on burying the evidence yet again. 

“Did you record?” Lance called, bounding through the hall from the kitchen. 

“Of course I did,” Keith said, sprinting for the stairs. “Now stop babysitting me!” 

Lance tried chasing after him, but Keith made it up to the third floor before he cleared the second. 

Shiro looked up at his sudden entrance as he slammed the door shut behind him and leaned against it, trying to catch his breath. He slid down the door, legs splaying out over the floor. 

“Everything okay?” Shiro asked with a chuckle. 

Keith gave him a weak thumbs-up before falling to the side, trying not to let the feeling of Shiro’s eyes on him get the best of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


	16. Chapter 16

Keith smiled as he stirred the rice and veggies around in the pan. They were having Japanese food for dinner and he was more than happy to take the helm and do the cooking. A pot of ramen was simmering on the stove and he just needed to fry the pork that would top things off. 

“Need help?” 

Keith looked up and found Shiro standing in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow. “You think you can help?” he asked, reaching for the egg to mix in with the rest of the rice. 

Shiro shrugged. “For you? Yeah.” 

Keith’s chest warmed and he nodded. “Okay hotshot, let’s see what you’ve got.” 

“Great!” Shiro said, walking around the counter to stand next to him. “What are we having?” 

“Ramen and fried rice,” Keith answered. “See that pot behind us on the stove?” 

“Of course,” Shiro said. 

“Well, I’m going to need you to stir that,” he said, throwing a smirk over his shoulder. 

“You’re such a little shit you know that?” Shiro asked with a chuckle. 

“Don’t blame me when I have no idea what your cooking skills are like,” Keith said. “I can’t have you ruining dinner because you don’t know what you’re doing.” 

“I wouldn’t ruin your dinner,” Shiro scoffed. “What kind of man do you take me for?” 

Keith tried to press his lips together to stop his grin. “One who doesn’t know how to cook.” 

“Hey!” Shiro objected behind him. 

Keith laughed and stuck his leg out behind him, poking Shiro in the calf with his foot. 

“You little,” Shiro started, his spoon clinking against the side of the pot as he tried to turn and retaliate. 

Keith moved out of range, awkwardly standing to the side as he reached across to his pan to keep cooking the rice. He took a step forward to grab the soy sauce, but another hand swiped it before he could wrap his fingers around the bottle. 

“Shiro!” Keith protested as he darted away with the sauce. “I need that!” 

“I guess you’re just going to have to come and get it then,” Shiro teased, standing on the other side of the counter and waving the bottle at him. 

Keith looked down at his rice, not wanting to leave it sitting in the pan, but he needed the soy sauce. He dropped the spoon he was using and darted around the counter, chasing after Shiro as he moved again. 

“Seriously Shiro, give me that!” Keith cried. He darted around the counter and managed to close the distance between them. 

Shiro stood a couple feet away, the bottle clutched tightly in his hands. Keith watched him, waiting for a move and when he didn’t shift Keith darted forward, making a desperate reach for the bottle. 

Shiro twisted, wrapping an arm around Keith’s waist as he kept the bottle out of reach above his head. Keith wiggled in his hold. 

“Shiro,” he whined. 

He chuckled. 

“I don’t even want to know,” Pidge said lightly as she walked past them. 

Keith froze, arms comically outstretched for the bottle of soy sauce as Pidge pulled open the door to the fridge to grab the pitcher of lemonade. She poured herself a glass and took a sip, eyeing them both over the rim before she walked out with a smirk.

Keith swallowed, not wanting to know what she was thinking behind that inquisitive gaze. A loud sizzling caught his ears and pulled Keith from his thoughts. 

“My rice!” he cried, squirming in Shiro’s hold. He let him go and Keith hurried around the counter, frantically stirring the pot to make sure nothing was burnt. 

“Here,” Shiro said, stepping up behind him to hold the bottle in front of him. One of his hands settled on Keith’s hip and he swallowed, fighting the urge to lean back into Shiro’s warmth that he could feel behind him. 

“Thanks,” he murmured, pouring the sauce into the pan as he continued to stir. He was aware of Shiro watching him work but he couldn’t find it in himself to complain. It was a nice feeling, having someone in the kitchen with him. It felt domestic. 

The only thing that he thought could’ve made that better was if Shiro’s arms were wrapped around his waist and he was pressed fully against his back. 

Keith swallowed and pulled the pan off the heat once it was done.

“There,” he sighed. “Disaster averted.” 

“What else do you have to cook?” Shiro asked. 

“The pork slices for the ramen. Can you grab those out of the fridge for me?” 

Shiro stepped away and Keith immediately missed his presence behind him. He busied himself with prepping another pan with oil to fry the pork in and held his hand over it as the heat slowly came to radiate off the metal. 

Shiro set a plate next to him. 

“Thanks,” Keith said. “Can you get the tongs that are-” 

Shiro held them out in front of him before he finished his question. Keith smiled at him and took the tongs. He placed the first piece of pork in the pain, listening to the satisfying sizzle of the oil as it cooked. 

They stood in silence and after a few minutes Shiro stepped away to stir the ramen in the pot again. 

“Hey Shiro?” Keith asked as he exchanged one piece of pork for another. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” he asked. 

Keith smiled, ducking his head so he knew Shiro wouldn’t see. “Maybe you’re not such a worthless cook in the kitchen.” 

“Told you,” Shiro whispered, breath ghosting over his ear as he slipped behind him. 

Keith jumped, shooting a glare over his shoulder as Shiro chuckled and gave his hip a squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


	17. Chapter 17

Keith drummed his fingers on the desk next to where his laptop was resting. He skimmed the description of the rental place again. It seemed like a good deal. They had motorcycles to rent out as long as you completed the waiver and they could go riding around town and enjoy the fresh air. 

The reviews were also promising and since Keith already had experience with riding motorcycles, he wouldn’t need the crash training course they offered new riders. 

He wasn’t sure if Shiro was still interested in going riding, but he knew he was desperate to get his hands back on a bike and since he hadn’t done much exploring of the town since they’d mostly stayed in the house and relaxed on the beach, a ride was the perfect opportunity. 

And if it meant he got a little more time alone with Shiro, then that was for him to know and no one else to find out about. 

Keith glanced over his shoulder and sighed. Shiro’s half of the room had been empty and he hoped that he was downstairs and away from the rest of the people in the house. 

He pushed his chair back and left the room behind, not bothering to close the lid of his laptop since it was more difficult for people to get up and down from the third floor without being noticed. There wasn’t anything he was ashamed of on his computer anyway. He didn’t have many hobbies that required the use of a computer but it was nice to have nonetheless. 

Pidge and Allura were splayed out on the couch when he walked past the living room. Something was playing on t.v. and he didn’t give much thought to it. Hunk swung around the corner from the kitchen and gave him a nod as he carried two plates towards the stairs. Keith guessed Lance was upstairs and they were doing something in one of their rooms. 

Keith stepped into the kitchen and was glad to find Shiro poking around in the fridge. 

“Shiro?” Keith asked. 

He jolted, whirling around and knocking into the fridge door, making the condiment bottles rattle in the door shelves. 

Keith smirked. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“God, how are you so quiet?” he asked, placing a hand over his chest to no doubt try and calm his racing heartbeat. 

Keith shrugged and crossed his arms. He walked around the island and leaned his hip against it, watching as Shiro went back to perusing the contents of the fridge. 

“Hey,” he started. 

Shiro looked up at him expectantly, gaze bright. Keith cleared his throat and looked away. 

“Were you, uh…were you still interested in going riding? I found a place that offers motorcycle rentals and thought it would be something fun to do.” 

Shiro grinned. “Yeah! I’d love to go riding with you.” 

Keith smiled and ducked his head, trying to fight down the blush that threatened to color his cheeks. 

“So you two are finally going on a date, huh?” 

Keith whirled around, finding Pidge standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Her hands were stuffed into her pockets and she was smirking, gaze moving between him and Shiro. 

“No,” Keith answered, quickly. “Shiro just wanted to go riding and since I found a place I thought I’d ask if he was still interested,” he blurted, trying to ignore the way his stomach twisted on the idea of it not being a date. 

He glanced at Shiro who was looking away from him, cheeks bright red. 

“So, you don’t mind if the rest of us come along then?” Pidge asked slowly. 

Keith swallowed. “Not at all. Everyone else is more than welcome to come.” 

Pidge grinned. “I’ll let the others know then. Let me know when you were planning on heading out,” she said, obvious amusement flooding her tone as she turned and left them alone. 

Keith barely managed to stop the exasperated sigh that wanted to slip out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


	18. Chapter 18

Keith tried not to grip the steering wheel too hard as they drove to the bike rental place. He knew he wasn’t doing very well considering Pidge was smirking at him from her spot in the middle of the backseat. Shiro remained oblivious to his frustrations where he was sitting in the passenger seat and he could only thank the universe for small favors. 

He parked the car in the lot and everyone clamored out, excitedly chatting about what was going to happen. Keith took the lead and pushed open the front door of the shop, eager to get his hands on a bike again. 

The man at the front desk looked up at the bell over the door and gave them a smile. 

“What can I do for you today?” he asked. 

“I’d like to rent a bike,” Keith said. “And they probably would too,” he said, waving a hand over his shoulder at the rest of the group. 

“Do you have any previous experience riding motorcycles?” he asked. 

“I do,” Keith said. “I’ve got a couple of bikes of my own.” 

He nodded. “We’ll have to do a test run around the track out back for anyone without experience. Yours will be more quickly. How many bikes are we looking at?” 

Keith turned to face the group. “Are all of you going to ride solo?” 

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. “I’m not really comfortable riding on my own actually.” 

“Do you want to come with me?” Keith blurted without thinking. 

He would’ve smacked himself on the forehead, especially with the way Pidge was smirking at him and crossed her arms. He really hoped the camera that was following them around didn’t pick up on his own embarrassment. 

Shiro smiled at him. “Yeah, that would be great.” 

“Okay so five bikes then?” the worker asked. 

“Yeah, Keith agreed.” 

He started typing on his computer and pulled out several forms. “These are the waivers that each of you are going to need to sign. I also need to make copies of your licenses.” 

Keith quickly read through the paper and signed the bottom, passing it back with his license. The whole process took forever with the amount of paperwork everyone had to do and he was antsy to get going. 

“Okay, now that that’s done let me just introduce myself real quick. I’m Mike and I’ll be helping you for your ride this morning. We’re going to get all of you helmets and then we’ll head to the back where the bikes are kept.” 

Mike stepped out from around the counter and Keith eagerly followed after him through the double doors. Shelves of helmets lined the walls and Keith reached for a black helmet with red detailing, testing the fit. When he was satisfied he tucked it under his arm and waited while everyone else picked out their helmets. 

“You’re eager to get on a bike aren’t you?” Mike asked with a grin. 

“I’ve been without my bike for a couple weeks now and I’m desperate to ride again. It’s not the same without it,” Keith said. 

“You have that look about you that says you’re a rider. Just don’t go off with my bike,” he said with a grin. 

Keith chuckled. “I don’t think you have to worry about that, but I could easily become a repeat customer.” 

“I certainly have no objections to that,” he said, waving everyone down the hall towards a large set of double doors that sunlight poured through. 

They stepped out into the heat, the camera sweeping out in front of them to catch their reactions. Keith took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his shoulders relaxing at the row of bikes in front of him. 

“Alright Keith, go ahead and pick out your bike. I want to get a sense of what you can do before you take your friend with you,” Mike said, nudging him towards the row. 

Keith slipped his helmet on and secured it tightly. He swung his leg over the seat and immediately felt at home on the bike. The rumble of the engine underneath him was comforting after he turned the key and it was as easy as breathing as he eased off the kickstand and rolled out onto the track. 

He picked up speed, leaning into the turns as he started around. This was everything he wanted. The wind ripped at his clothes as he settled into a comforting speed. 

Keith did two laps around the track before he slowed to a stop next to Mike and the others. Mike grinned at him as he lifted his visor. 

“Well I certainly don’t have to worry about you. Let’s get the rest of you on your bikes. Shiro if you want to take a couple laps with Keith and get used to the feel before I let you loose that would be great.” 

“Uh, yeah sure,” he said, walking closer to Keith. 

Keith frowned when he seemed more reserved than usual. He stuffed his helmet onto his head and swung a leg over the seat. He hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around Keith’s stomach. 

“You okay?” Keith asked, turning his head to try and get a look at him. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” 

“Okay. Hold on tight,” he said, before flipping his visor down. 

He eased onto the gas, taking it gently as they pulled away. Shiro’s grip tightened around him and Keith grinned before building up speed. The first corner was easy and Keith was surprised that Shiro managed to lean into the turn with him. 

He pushed the bike faster, enjoying the increase in the engine. He caught sight of everyone else as he rocketed past as Mike went through his introduction. 

The next turn was even faster and Keith blinked when he heard Shiro laughing joyfully behind him. He grinned and hunched over a little more, wanting to see how much faster they could go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


	19. Chapter 19

“Alright losers,” Pidge said, bracing the barrel of her gun against her shoulder. “Now that we’ve got teams and gear. May the best contestants win.” 

Keith glanced at Shiro where he was standing across from him on the opposite team. He’d never been paintballing before and neither had Shiro. The memory of Shiro’s laugh high and bright behind him as they rode a motorcycle echoed in the back of his head. But now he was faced with competing against Shiro and Keith knew that Pidge had set this up intentionally. 

“You’ve got five minutes to get into position. Once the air horn sounds the battle’s begun,” Pidge continued before turning to sprint through the obstacles to find a place to hunker down. 

Everyone else did the same and Keith hesitated before he turned away from Shiro’s retreating back in search of somewhere to hide. 

A hand reached out and tugged Keith’s sleeve. He stumbled and sat down heavily behind a small shed that had been set up. 

“Pidge?” Keith asked, staring at her. 

She grinned. “Now, I know that you’ve got your adorable little crush on Shiro, but you better not do anything that’ll cost us this game.” 

Keith gaped. “What are you? I’m not…we’re not…” 

She huffed and rolled her eyes. “Don’t bother trying to hide it, Keith. I can see what’s right in front of me. You might as well just ask him out already, but I won’t force you. As long as you don’t forfeit this game because of your star-crossed lovers attitude it doesn’t make a difference to me.” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “It’s just a game,” he hissed. 

The air horn sounded in the distance. 

“It’s more than just a game,” Pidge said, pushing herself in the opposite direction to slip around the shed and get further back down the field. 

“Fucking,” Keith cursed under his breath. He pressed back against the wood of the shed and moved towards the edge. He glanced around it carefully and saw Lance dart between two walls. 

He swallowed and pushed himself to his feet, rushing to crouch behind a row of sandbags. He heard the soft pressurized release of paintballs in the distance and a squawk that definitely sounded like Lance. He wondered if Pidge had been the one to hit him. 

Keith pushed himself upwards and jolted back when his eyes met Shiro who was crouched against the side of a building, his barrel trained on Keith’s face. Shiro blinked and in the moment of hesitation, Keith threw himself to the side and started sprinting across to another area of cover. 

Pidge’s voice in the back of his head was scolding him for not taking the open shot when Shiro hesitated, but he hadn’t even thought about it. He was more concerned with getting away before he could get hit than with hitting Shiro himself. 

“I thought I told you not to hesitate,” Pidge said. 

“Jesus fuck,” Keith cried, jolting back. “What the hell Pidge?!“ 

“Shh!” she said harshly, leveling him with a glare. “I don’t need them zeroing in our location because you couldn’t keep your voice down. You had a clear shot at Shiro and you hesitated.” 

“Yeah, well he did, too,” Keith scoffed. 

“Good,” Pidge grit out, leaning around the side of the wooden fence to shoot three quick rounds before ducking out of sight again. “Use his hesitance to your advantage. I didn’t come here to lose.” 

Before Keith could get out another word Pidge was darting away to find another hiding spot. Keith took several deep breaths, trying to find his own sense of equilibrium considering what he was faced with. 

He could do this. He wouldn’t let his feelings for Shiro get in the way of a game. And if it hurt Shiro that badly he’d make it up to him with dinner later. It was better than having Pidge’s wrath raining down on his head. Especially when Shiro would probably be a much better sport about being hit with a couple paintballs. 

Keith shuffled back towards the way he’d come and peeked around the edge of the wood fence. He didn’t see anyone in sight and spotted a nearby shed that would give him cover while he tried to find someone. 

He pushed himself to his feet and used his running habit to give him an edge, sprinting across the gap until he could slip around the corner. He heard several splats of paint hit the other side of the shed and let out a shaky breath. Someone had spotted him, he just didn’t know who. 

Keith crept to the backside of the shed, holding his gun close and at the ready. He peered around the corner and jerked back as another paintball hit the edge of the shed. 

Shiro looked merciless behind the gun, eyes narrowed as he kept Keith in his sights. Keith took a deep breath and fit the gun against his shoulder before swinging around the corner, knocking off several shots that hit Shiro in the stomach. 

He looked shocked for a moment, looking down at the red on his vest before looking up at Keith, mouth hanging open. 

Keith grinned and winked before he slipped back around the shed and high-tailed it through the obstacles to find somewhere else to hide away from Shiro. 

He felt more than a little breathless by the time he crouched down behind a series of tires, finally taking their game seriously.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple more chapters left.

Keith stretched his arms over his head, feeling his muscles loosen and pop after the hour he’d spent crouching behind makeshift blockades and shooting around tight corners. Their team’s victory helped stave off any potential ire from Pidge over them not taking the game seriously at first. 

Pidge had also smirked at him after any pretense of not wanting to hurt each other had fallen away between him and Shiro. That didn’t stop them from focusing on each other, but it was in a much more competitive way then it had been. 

Keith grabbed a clean shirt and paused when the bedroom door opened behind him. 

He turned and found Shiro walking into the room, looking tired and almost as bad as Keith with the bruises that covered his chest and stomach. 

“Hey,” Keith said, pulling his shirt over his head. 

Shiro waved tiredly and smiled. 

“Tired?” he asked, leaning back against his dresser. 

Shiro shrugged. “A little bit. But I had fun this afternoon. I wouldn’t mind a nap on the beach.” 

“If you’re not careful, you’ll get sunburn from it,” Keith warned with a grin. 

Shiro paused for a moment and nodded. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” 

“I can’t really help with the nap,” Keith started, fighting down the flush that threatened to color his cheeks. “But what about something to eat?” 

“Shouldn’t I be the one offering to cook since I lost to you?” he asked, rooting around in his dresser for a change of clothes. 

“Maybe, but I’m not sure I trust you to make something edible.” 

Shiro glared at him over his shoulder. “I resent that.” 

“You’re not allowed to resent it until you prove me wrong,” Keith said. “Get changed and meet me in the kitchen.” 

Keith shoved his hands into his pockets as he slipped out of the room, fighting to keep his mind off the image of Shiro wrapped in a towel. He hurried down the stairs, not sparing a glance for the second floor. 

He heard low conversation coming from the living room and the sound of the t.v. Hunk walked past him as he stepped into the kitchen and they nodded at each other. 

Keith pulled open the fridge door and scanned the shelves thinking of what to make. He grabbed a small block of cheese and tossed that onto the counter before checking the pantry for chips. He grinned when he spotted the bag and set them next to the chips. 

“So what are you making?” Shiro asked behind him as he pulled out a small pot. 

“Nachos.” He set the pot on the stove and left it to heat up while he unwrapped the block of cheese and cut it into smaller pieces. 

“Sounds good to me,” Shiro said, grabbing the chips to pull the bag open. Keith stole the first chip from Shiro’s fingers as he dropped the chunks of cheese into the pot. 

“Hey,” Shiro grumbled with a pout. 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Hey, I’m cooking for you and you lost to my team during paintball. It’s only fair that I get the first chip.” 

“Ugh, get a room,” Pidge muttered as she stepped into the kitchen. 

Keith felt himself flush and ducked his head, grabbing a spoon to stir the slowly melting cheese. 

“For your information, we already have a room,” Shiro said evenly. 

Keith’s head shot up and saw him grin. 

“Oh, do you now?” Pidge asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes,” he said with a nod. “We share the room on the third floor.” 

Pidge pulled a can of soda out of the fridge and snorted. She shook her head as she popped the tab and walked out of the room, taking a long gulp. 

“Just so you know, we’re going to another beach party tomorrow night,” she called over her shoulder. 

Shiro grinned at Keith and he managed to stay calm for a minute before they both laughed, soft chuckles filling the air between them as memories from the last party filled Keith’s mind.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chap after this!

Keith constantly ducked out of range of the video cameras that were tracking their movements through the crowd. A couple of people had already come up to him and asked to share drinks or dance among the crowd but his eyes always strayed back to Shiro where he was hanging out and chatting with the other locals and he couldn’t do anything more than turn them down. 

Keith grabbed a beer from the drinks table and glanced around, making sure that no one was trying to intercept him. He was glad the sun had already gone down and electric paper lanterns and tiki torches were the only sources of light for the party. 

He slipped into the shadows and skirted the perimeter of the party, hurrying back towards the house. He glanced over his shoulder again before he climbed up the steps to the back porch. No one was following him and he was glad for the break in attention. 

The silence of the beach house was welcoming after the party. He didn’t want to stick around and watch Shiro from the other side of the party while he laughed at something someone else said to him, head thrown back and eyes shut as joy filled every millimeter of his veins. 

Keith pushed open the door to his and Shiro’s room. He left the lights off and crossed to the balcony doors, pushing them open. He took a swig from his beer and sighed, leaning his arms against the wooden railing of the balcony as he gazed out over the beach. 

The sea sparkled under the light of the moon, the rippling waves breaking over its reflection. He glanced over at the party, the revelry not having broken since he made his exit, not that he expected it to. His presence wasn’t that significant. 

“The party not to your liking?” 

Keith jumped and whirled around, nearly knocking his beer off the ledge before he caught it. 

He let out a breath when he saw Shiro leaning against the open door. 

Keith smiled and glanced up at the sky. “Let’s just say that my interests lie in other things.” 

“Oh?” Shiro asked, walking over to him. 

Keith nodded and turned to face the ocean again, bracing his arms against the railing. 

Shiro joined him, their arms nearly brushing with how close they were. Keith glanced over at him, eyes taking in Shiro’s soft expression as he stared at the sky and the soft smile that pulled at his lips. Keith wanted to kiss that smile. 

“I guess you could say the same thing about me,” Shiro said, dragging his eyes away from the stars to meet Keith’s gaze. 

Keith’s breath caught in his throat as their eyes met, the rest of the world not quite stopping around them but fading into the background. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” he asked before realizing the words had slipped from his mouth. He flushed and cleared his throat as the whistle of a rocket broke through the quiet atmosphere between them. 

A flair of red lit up the sky with a loud boom, coloring Shiro’s skin with its sparkle. 

Shiro’s eyelids drooped, his gaze falling to Keith’s lips. 

Keith’s lips parted on a sharp inhale and he unconsciously licked his lips. Shiro’s smile pulled wider at seeing the movement. 

Keith lifted his hand, hesitantly cupping Shiro’s cheek. Shiro leaned into the touch before he ducked his head. Keith met him for the kiss. It was careful and exploratory. Keith’s eyes slid shut and he stepped closer to Shiro, wanting to drown himself in his presence. 

Shiro’s hands fell to his hips and squeezed. Keith tilted his head back and deepened the kiss. 

More fireworks sounded behind them and Keith saw the flashes of light through his eyelids. If they hadn’t started before Shiro kissed him, Keith would’ve thought the fireworks were from the kiss itself. It was certainly sweet enough to induce fireworks. And he’d been wanting to kiss Shiro since they practically first met. 

Keith pulled back with a sigh, smile soft in the darkness. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Shiro said, voice soft as he let out a gentle huff of laughter. 

Keith chuckled. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since we practically met. Sharing a room with you was torture.” 

Shiro’s grip tightened on his hips. “When I saw you in your running shorts I was about to die. And then when you ran shirtless I knew there was no hope for me.” 

“I could say the same about you,” Keith muttered. 

Shiro chuckled. “How about we just enjoy the fireworks and kiss some more instead of trying to outdo how gay we are for each other?” 

Keith hummed. “I like that plan,” he said, pulling Shiro down for another kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

Keith drew in a long breath through his nose before he let it out on a long sigh. He was warm and happy  and memories of the night before flitted through his mind. He’d lost count of the amount of kisses he’d shared with Shiro. They’d barely spared any attention to the fireworks being lit on the beach, more concerned with mapping the depths of each other’s mouths and the planes of muscle stretched across their bodies. 

A low groan sounded next to him and Keith forced his eyes open, coming face to face with Shiro who was stretched out on the bed next to him. Shiro’s eyes were scrunched shut and Keith could tell he didn’t want to be pulled from sleep. 

Keith grinned and pressed closer, bringing their lips together. Shiro made an interested noise, the arm draped over his waist tightening around Keith’s back to pull him closer. 

He broke the kiss when he started to chuckle. Shiro made a disgruntled sound and pouted at Keith whose eyes were sparkling in the bright light of the morning sun that filtered through the floor to ceiling windows. 

“If I hadn’t woken up like that, I would’ve thought last night was a dream,” Shiro said. 

“Don’t worry. I’m selfish enough that I wouldn’t let you forget that happened.” 

“Good,” Shiro agreed, pressing closer. 

Keith hummed and met Shiro in another kiss, relaxing against the bed below them. Despite the warm summer weather and humidity that was lingering outside and would come to smother them, they had no space between them. Their combined warmth was comforting and Keith wanted to soak it up as long as he could. 

Pounding steps sounded on the stairs and the floor outside of their room. Keith pulled back, breaking their kiss as Pidge burst through the door. 

“I knew it!“ she crowed, pointing a finger at them. “Finally you got your heads out of your asses and confessed your love for each other!” 

Keith huffed and grabbed the pillow under his head, tossing it at Pidge who dodged easily. 

She cackled. “But seriously, don’t spend all morning being gross in bed. Hunk’s made breakfast so you might as well get you asses downstairs to eat.” 

“We’ll be down soon,” Shiro offered. 

Pidge shrugged. “Fine with me.” 

Keith pouted at Shiro when Pidge laughed and made her exit. Shiro grinned before pressing their lips together. 

“Don’t give me that look. We can spend more time together later. Might as well get some food while we can and if we eat now we don’t have to cook.” 

“Fine,” Keith huffed. He made to roll over and climb out of bed but Shiro pressed one last kiss to his lips. 

Keith smiled into it, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s shoulders. 

~~

Keith took a deep breath and stared into the large lens in front of him. He leaned forward and pressed the record button before he sat back on the table. 

“So,” he started, running a hand through his head. “It’s been a while since my last video log. A lot of things have happened in the house. Getting to ride bikes and go paintballing was fun. When I joined this show, I honestly wasn’t expecting much. And I know it’s not over yet, but…” 

His mind flitted through his interactions with Shiro. He remembered the soft kisses and touches they’d shared and how they’d ducked away from the prying view of the camera to get a moment alone after breakfast and so the other people in the house wouldn’t see. 

He remembered when Shiro had gone running with him and how much he’d struggled in the humidity and on the sand. And then later how he’d gotten up to go surfing while Keith and Allura ran and was covered in glistening saltwater that Keith had wanted to lick off. 

And he knew that once the sun set on their last day in the house it wouldn’t be over. He’d have great friends in the rest of his housemates, but he’d also have Shiro with him. No matter what the future brought he could enjoy the present life he was living despite any curveballs that might be thrown his way. 

Keith took a deep breath. 

“Yeah, it’s not over yet, but being brought on for this reality show wasn’t bad. It wasn’t bad at all and I know I’m never going to forget this summer,” he murmured, small smile pulling at his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


End file.
